Organization XIII  lol Factor
by revolverwielder3000
Summary: A funny story using Organization XIII charactors.
1. Chapter 1 Roxas Xion in the pantry

**Organization**** XIII- lol factor.**

**Chapter 1- Roxas and Xion in the pantry… alone?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xemnas, Marluxia, Roxas, Xion or Kingdom Hearts.

_Hey all, time for my second story. This is only the intro so is isn't much. Enjoy._

_In the pantry…_

"Hey, Xion that's enough." said Roxas

"But, Roxas why?" answered Xion.

"We need to introduce the story to the viewers." explained Roxas.

"What! The viewers. You mean we were being watched." worried Xion.

"Well, maybe but that is not important. Now lets tell them." said Roxas.

"But I want…" sulked Xion before being cut off.

"Hello there." said Roxas.

"Hello who?" asked Xion.

"The viewers have you not got that through your head yet!" exclaimed Roxas.

"Well… I have now." said Xion.

"As I was saying. Hello. You know, we are on holidays but it is kind of a weird one. Xemnas told us that we were going on a holiday. He also told us it was not in our world. So we went to see this person at the warp station who was to send us somewhere interesting for a holiday. So we entered the warp and we ended up here. I think it is called the Gold Coast and I know that we are in Australia. So we are now in this hotel. All the organization is here and it is very crowded but it isn't that bad. So that's our story." explained Roxas in great detail.

"Roxas." said Xion.

"Yes." answered Roxas.

"Haven't you forgotten the rules of engagement." said Xion. Something barged through the door of the pantry and yelled, "WHAT! You are getting engaged?" It was Xemnas the man of the highest authority. "No Xemnas we are explaining the rules of engagement t…" explained Roxas before being cut off by Xemnas, "So you are getting engaged."

"No!" screamed Roxas and Xion.

"Xemnas just go, please there is no need for there to be a three-some in the pantry." said Roxas. "Where? Where? I am coming!" exclaimed Marluxia from another room.

"Please Xemnas can you go and calm Marluxia down." asked Xion kindly.

"Ummmmm." thought Xemnas, "If you don't get engaged."

"Sure, deal." said Roxas. Xemnas left the pantry and walked over to Marluxia.

"Nothing exciting Marluxia now go back to the lounge and do whate ever you were doing." explained Xemnas. "Ohhhhhh." sulked Marluxia.

"Now, the rules of engagement are." started Roxas. "One…"

"I want to say them Roxas." said Xion.

"Ok, go on." said Roxas.

"One, stay seated in your chair.

Two, Keep your eyes on the screen." began Xion.

"Xion, we don't need all the details." explained Roxas.

"Ok then.

Three, Make sure you read the whole story and

Four, Review if you like or dislike or what is missing." continued Xion.

"Ahhh, Xion you forgot one." said Roxas.

"What no I didn't." said Xion.

"Always…" started Roxas.

"Oh yeah.

Five, always laugh." finished Xion.

_In a dark, dark cupboard somewhere in the kitchen…_

"Stay tuned for next time when we bring you chapter two." said Xemnas.

_So what did you think. This part is only the intro so keep subscribed to be notified of the next chapter. You should check out my other story by visiting my profile pae or searching it. Kingdom Hearts A Different Path. Oh and I nearly forgot…_

_Review, or…_

_Xemnas will think you are getting engaged and Marluxia will come running._


	2. Chapter 2 The lounge room meeting

**Organization**** XIII- lol factor.**

**Chapter 2- The lounge room meeting.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xemnas, Marluxia, Roxas, Xion, any Organization XIII or Kingdom Hearts.

_Be prepared for the next absolutely funny chapter of my story. Always remember the rules of engagement. _

_In the lounge room…_

Everyone sat on the two couches that were in the centre of the lounge room. Xemnas then walked in wearing a flower covered shirt saying, "Good morning everyone." Began Xemnas. "Hello Mansex." answered Axel.

"WHAT! What did you say?" shouted Xemnas.

"Err… nothing." giggled Axel. Xemnas gave Axel a stern look.

"As I was saying." continued Xemnas. "We must plan something to do other than sitting around doing nothing. Are there any suggestions?" Xemnas waited. "No?" he questioned. "You know, you are all a bunch of hopeless…"

"Football is good." butted in Xigbar. "Yes football. It's such a manly game. Only men can play."

"Really, only men." said Marluxia. "That's my style."

"What are you suggesting Xigbar. Wait I know what you're suggesting, you think females are weak." explained Luxine. "You know, you are so sexist sometimes Xigbar." Xeldon stood up and pointed at Marluxia saying, "Can we not do something where Marluxia can tackle and rub all over us? I do not fancy him tackling me, not with his attraction to m…"

"What are you saying? Just because I am different to you." said Marluxia.

"It's nothing personal. It's like saying blondes are dumb…" answered Xeldon.

"Blondes are dumb!" shouted Luxine, "That's just going too far."

"Are blondes dumb?" asked Luxord.

"Well that's what people say, I don't know if it's true. Probably is though." explained Demyx. "So you are all inclining to bag me out now because I am blonde. Thanks Xeldon, thanks a lot." complained Luxord as he left the room sulking.

Xemnas walked into the centre of the room and yelled at the top of his voice, "Shut up! No more of this bickering. I have had enough." Roxas and Xion walked into the room. Nobody had noticed but that had left earlier when everone began to fight. They had gone back to the pantry to finish off what was interrupted yesterday by Xemnas. "Where have you been?" asked Saïx.

"Err… nowhere. We were just trying to find where Zexious and Lexious were." explained Xion. "Did you not realize that they had not made it to the warp to come here. They are back at the warp station. Xemnas ordered them to stay and work with the wizard there until we got back." Saïx said.

"Oh, ok then." said Roxas.

"Now have we decided on something?" asked Xemnas.

"No we haven't yet." answered Xigbar.

"Why don't we go to that…err… that theme park, ahh, Dream World." suggested Vexon. "Hmmm… I was thinking something a little more relaxing. We only just got here so we should wait a while before doing anything like that." explained Xemnas.

"Why don't we go to the movies!" shouted Roxas from behind the couch while smiling at Xion. She smiled back. "That is actually a good idea. Let's do it then. The movies it is." replied Xemnas, "We will go not tomorrow but the next day."

"Do it." said Marluxia grinning. "I'm in for it. Is there only men coming or are we all going?"

"All of us." said Xemnas.

"Damn" mumbled Marluxia.

"Oh, get over it. Please I am sick of you and wanting, well m…" said Demyx before being cut off. "That is enough. Stop fighting and go… do something." Xemnas instructed. "Dibs on Xion!" yelled Roxas running out of the room.

_In Luxord's and Xigbar's room…_

Luxord and Xigbar sat on the bed… together. "I'm not dumb. But everone thinks so and they will bag me out now." complained Luxord.

"You could go to the barber, and dye and cut your hair." suggested Xigbar.

"What is a barber, and I don't want to die." said Luxord dumbly.

"A barber is where they cut your hair and no you won't die. You dye your hair a different colour." explained Xigbar.

"Oh, well what colour then do you think is good." asked Luxord.

"Ahhhhh… maybe green." said Xigbar.

"Green it is then." answered Luxord.

_So what do you think. More humour, I thought so. Don't worry it is coming soon. Stay tuned for Luxord's Haircut (the next chapter) and the ya mum jokes contest(chapter 4 after the Haircut). Please review. Oh, and check out my other story… _

_Kingdom Hearts A Different Path. It is about Sora, Kairi and Riku if they actually went on the raft ride in Kingdom Hearts 1… but with a twist and some interesting guest characters._


	3. Chapter 3 Luxords haircut

**Organization**** XIII- lol factor.**

**Chapter 3- Luxord's Haircut**

**Disclaimer: **I do own Luxord, Xigbar or Kingdom Hearts.

_Hello all, my story returns with its 3__rd__ chapter. Please remember the rules of engagement at all times. _

_In the hotel garage…_

Luxord and Xigbar walked over to the cars that the organization had rented for their trip. "Which one should we take?" asked Luxord.

"I think maybe the Ferrari." replied Xigbar.

"Isn't that Xemnas' though." said Luxord.

"Yeah good point. I don't fancy being sent back to the warp to work with that old man." answered Xigbar. "Then we should take the… Ford." Xigbar and Luxord climbed into the Ford and Xigbar started the engine while Luxord found the garage door remote. Once he found it he pressed the button to open the garage. Climbing back into the Ford he said, "Let's go." The car rolled out of the garage and onto the street outside. "Do you know where the Barber is?" questioned Luxord.

"Uhh… yes I think so. It's near that shooting range I wanted to go to. You know the one that Xemnas said was extremely inappropriate." explained Xigbar.

"Yeah I know the one." answered Luxord. They drove down the road and when they got to the end they tuned left and followed the road down to the end until they got to the traffic lights beside the beach. "Maybe the beach would be a good day trip." suggested Luxord looking out the window.

"Maybe." replied Xigbar, "I would still rather the shooting range or at least football… without Marluxia."  
"So would I but we can't have everything we want." replied Luxord. They went through the traffic lights and then turned left about 100 metres down the road. Xigbar pulled the car up outside the Barber and they both got out. "It doesn't look very busing." pointed out Xigbar. They walked inside. At the counter was a stubby man with a large bushy brown moustache. "How can I help you?" he askd.

"I'd like a haircut." answered Luxord.

"No problem. That would be $27.00 please." the man said.

"OH, c#%p." swore Xigbar. "I forgot the money."

"Well I didn't." said Luxord. "You see I am definitely not a dumb blonde after all." Luxord paid the man and the man pointed to a seat at the far end of the room. "I'll be with you in a minute." he said. Luxord and Xigbar walked over to the seat and waited. Luxord sat down on the chair while Xigbar sat down on the waiting bench and began to read a Women's Weekly. "My favorite." mumbled Xigbar. The barber came over and asked Luxord what he would like done to his hair. Luxord replied saying he wanted it died and cut. The barber handed Luxord a book and said, "Here are all the colours we have sir." Luxord looked at the book in amazement. "I think green." Luxord said without even opening the book. The barber took the book and opened it up to a page and handed it back to Luxord. "Which green would you like?" he asked.

"Err…" thought Luxord in amazement. There were about 8 shades of green in the book. "Maybe… this one." Luxord pointed at what was a lime green.

"Certainly." said the barber. The barber began cutting his hair. I was turned out to look much like a mullet. Once he had finished cutting it the barber walked over to a tray containing a green sticky liquid. "You ain't putting that snot c&^p in my hair." complained Luxord.

"Well how else can I colour your hair." the barber replied suddenly offended.

"Oh, then just do it then." said Luxord. The barber got to work colouring Luxord's hair.

_1 hour later…_

The barber had finished colouring Luxord's hair and it had now dried. Luxord was sleeping but then a timer alarm went off waking him up. "All done." said the barber. Luxord took a good look at his hair. Why haven't you cut the sides of my hair? I look like a mushroom head." questioned Luxord. Xigbar looked up from his magazine and said in agreement, "You do too."

"I am sorry sir but your headphones are in the way." replied the barber.

"Well you can't take them out because I'll die." said Luxord. The barber looked at him in disbelief.

"Then just wait there for a while and I'll come back with my self-cutting liquid." explained the barber with extreme sarcasm. Luxord waited and before long he had fallen asleep. The barber came over and took out the headphones and began to listen to them. All he could hear was, 'Breath in, Breath Out, Breath In, Breath Out…'. "So that's why he was a blonde." said the barber. Luxord woke up.

"What did you do! Now I'm going to die!" yelled Luxord worriedly. Nothing happened. "Well maybe dying my hair has stopped me from having to listen to that all the time. I'm not a blonde!" shouted Luxord happily while jumping up out of his chair and running around the room. He returned to his seat and said, "Can you cut the sides now… and can you style it into something?" asked Luxord.

"Sure sir." replied the barber. The barber began to cut the sides and then he went over to a cabinet on the wall and returned with a tub of gel. He began to style Luxord's hair into a Mohawk. After styling it the barber sprayed it with some hair spray to make it stay. "Now… all done." said the barber. Luxord got up from his seat saying, "Thankyou." Xigbar got up from reading and said, "Wow. Now that's a change."

"A good one." finished Luxord. The pair walked out of the door to the car.

_So what do you think. A bit on the odd side but that is what I wanted. Prepare yourself for the next chapter which is coming soon. Ya mum jokes contest. This chapter is sure to spread some laughs. Please review I am willing to take constructive criticism but don't't simply criticize. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4 Ya mum joke contest

**Organization**** XIII- lol factor.**

**Chapter 4- Ya Mum Joke Contest**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the organization characters or Kingdom Hearts.

_Be prepared for a chapter full of laughs. Maybe you can get some joke ideas to use against people. This story has been set out differently, more like a play. I hope this does not cause any problems. Excuse Spelling. Enjoy and remember the rules of engagement at all times._

Xigbar and Luxord had returned to the hotel and all of the organization was sitting in the lounge room and awaiting the afternoons activity. Xemnas entered the room dressed in a pink tuxedo and was carrying a fake microphone. "Hello all. The acticity for today is…. Ya mum joke contest. Everyone moaned except Roxas who answered with, "This could be fun." Xemnas then brought the microphone to his mouth and explained the rules and how it was going to happen, "Everyone line up over there on that wall in order of your numbers. Leave those who are not here out. We each will take turns saying a joke. If you fail to do so within 3 seconds on my count you will be out of the competition. Last person left wins. Understand?"

"Yes." moaned everyone.

"Ok then, lets start."

XEMNAS: Welcome all to our Ya mum joke contest. We will start with Xigbar. In 3,2,1.

XIGBAR: Ya mum is so fat she was baptized at sea world. (Theme park for those of you who don't know).

XELDON: Ya mum is so old she's blind from the big bang.

VEXON: Ya mum is so fat that when she fell in love she broke it.

SAïX: Ya mum is so poor that when I walked into her apartment and stepped on a cigarette butt she said 'who turned off the heater'.

AXEL: Your mum is so ugly that your dad has to sneak out to work early in the morning so that he doesn't get a kiss goodbye.

DEMYX: Ya mum is so old… uhh… Well I don't know, that she play's the guitar.

XEMNAS: Well that was the best joke yet. NNOOOTTT! You are out.

DEMYX: Damn.

XEMNAS: On to Luxord and his new haircut.

LUXORD: Your mum is so fat that when she went to Jenny Craig she could not fit through the door.

MARLUXIA: Ya mum is so fat that when she puts on a Yellow Raincoat she makes the sun jealous.

LUXINE: Ya mum is so fat that she's fat.

XEMNAS: DA NAAAA! If she's fat of course she's fat. You are out.

ROXAS: Ya mum is so old she sat behind Jesus in 3rd grade.

XION: Ya mum is so dumb that she thought a Quarter-Back was a refund

XEMNAS: So far so good. You are all doing pretty good. Except Those who are out. Back to the start with Xigbar.

XIGBAR: Ya mum is so dumb that when she bought you a Prepaid Mobile phone she told you to ring her when you were out of credit. (Don't copy this joke. I made it up its mine. _Copyright 2010._

XELDON: Ya mum is so dumb that she thought a Quarter-Back was a refund.

XEMNAS: I'm sorry but that has already been said. You are out.

VEXON: Ya mum is so fat that when she walked past the tv I missed the entire Star Wars Saga.

SAïX: Ya mum is so old she sat in front of Jesus in 3rd grade.

XEMNAS: uhhh… well lets just say that is the opposite of one already said. So that counts as being the same. You are out. Well that's a first, 2 out in a row. Continue with Axel.

AXEL: Ya mum is so fat that when she goes to get out of bed she rocks herself back to sleep.

LUXORD: Hahaha. Like Xemnas' mum.

XEMNAS: That's not funny and because of that you are out and you can also leave the room. That was inappropriate.

LUXORD: Inappropriately funny that is.

MARLUXIA: Ya mum is so dumb she died of starvation in a supermarket.

ROXAS: Ya mum is so old she was the sister of Tutankhamen. (A pharaoh).

XION: Ya mum is so fat that she rolled over and flattened my house.

XEMNAS: Very good everyone. We are back to the start again. Only 6 people left.

XIGBAR: Ya mum is so old she was a pirate on Captain Hook's pirate ship.

XEMNAS: Now we all know that Captain Hook is just a story.

XIGBAR: No he's not he's my great, great, great, great Uncle!

XEMNAS: You wish Xigbar. You are out.

VEXON: Ya mum is so… ummm…

XEMNAS: You are taking too long. 3,2,1 you are out.

AXEL: errrrrrrrrrrr…

XEMNAS: Far out. You are all out of jokes. This is hopeless. Continue with Marluxia and lets hope he has one.

MARLUXIA: Ya mum is so fat that when she went to Jenny Craig they said sorry we don't do miracles.

ROXAS: Ya mum is so fat that when she puts on a shirt with an X on it helicopters try to land on her.

XION: Xemnas is so fat that he is the king of the sumo's!

XEMNAS: ARRGGGGGG! Get lost! You are not funny. You are out! That was worse than Luxord's comment. Anyway. We are down to the last two people. They are Roxas and… Marluxia. This is how it will work, you each take turns saying a joke. The first person to not say a joke looses. You are allowed to repeat jokes from before however, you can't say a joke each of you says. Ok, let's go. Marluxia you are first.

MARLUXIA: Ya mum is so old she's blind from the big bang.

ROXAS: ummm… ya mum is so fat Dora couldn't explore her.

MARLUXIA: Ya mum is so fat she was baptized at sea world.

ROXAS: Ya mum is so dumb she died of starvation in a supermarket.

MARLUXIA: err…

XEMNAS: 3,2…

MARLUXIA: uhh yes. Ya mum is so old she sat behind Yoda in Jedi school.

ROXAS: hahah. Fail. It's… never mind. Ya mum is so dumb she thought a Quarter-Back was a refund.

MARLUXIA: oh no…

XEMNAS: 3,2…

MARLUXIA: NOOOOOOOO! I can't think of any.

XEMNAS: 3, 2…

MARLUXIA: Please give me a hint.

XEMNAS: err… I don't know.

MARLUXIA: I'll hug you.

XEMNAS: ok, ok, ok. ya mum is so fat that when she put on a yellow raincoat…

MARLUXIA: thanks, Ya mum is fat that when she put on a yellow raincoat she mad the sun jealous.

ROXAS: Hey! That's cheating.

XEMNAS: I know. Marluxia, you are out. Roxas you are the winner!

MARLUXIA: Arrggg. I'm gonna hug you now.

XEMNAS: Nooooo!

Xemnas ran off into the hotel followed by Marluxia close behind. In the end it took Xigbar, Xeldon and Demyx to hold Marluxia down so he would calm down and stop chasing Xemnas. Marluxia did not calm down and they had to then lock him up in his room and barricade the door with the kitchen table. So that night they went out to a Mc. Donald's for dinner, leaving Marluxia behind with a piece of toast. Also, when everone got back and went to their rooms. Roxas and Xion in one, Xemnas in his own, Xigbar and Xeldon in another, Vexon and Axel in another, Zexious and Lexious


	5. Chapter 5 Movies Part I

**Organization**** XIII- lol factor.**

**Chapter 5- The Trip To The Movies Part I**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any organization characters or Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Avatar the Movie.

_So what did you think of the last chapter. I thought I would add it for some laughs. Anytway, enjoy this chapter about the trip to the movie's. Remember the rules of engagement at all times._

_Outside the Movies…_

Everyone had awoken that morning feeling drowsy. (don't ask me why because I don't know). They had all driven to the movies down the road (and no I don't know the road name) and were now all standing outside the movies. No one could decide what to see. But soon after everyone finished argueing Xemnas came out of the movies holding 12 tickets. (remembering that two members had not come on the trip). "Now, now everyone. I have got the tickets to the movie I have decided on. We are all seeing Twilight, everyone moaned… No I am only kidding we are seeing Avatar." explained Xemnas.

"Well that good." sighed Xigbar in relief. Everyone was handed a ticket from Xemnas and they all walked in to the movies. Once inside they were shown to the movie room that Avatar was showing and they all sat down. "Stuff being in order!" exclaimed Xemnas over everyone's talking. "Sit anywhere… just this once." Everyone began arranging where they would sit. The numbers in the row they were all to sit in were ranged from 9 to 21. Everyone sat down in any particular order and waited for the movie to begin. From seats 9 to 21 everyone was seated as, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xeldon, Demyx, Vexon, Luxine, Saïx, Axel, Marluxia (unfortunately for Axel), Luxord (and unfortunately for Luxord), Roxas and lastly Xion. It was an interesting order, beside Roxas and Xion. The lights down the walls of the room began to dim, but suddenly grew brighter. "Ooooo… pretty." said Luxine in pure amazement. When the movie is about to begin the lights are supposed to dim not get brighter. But the lights continued to get brighter and brighter. Everyone began to notice that the lights were beginning to have smoke come out of the side of them. "Err…" began Roxas, "What's going on?" The smoke stopped pouring out of the lights. "Good. Now where was I." As soon as Roxas turned around the lights began to spurt more smoke out. Everyone turned and looked at the lights this time. Everyone was alarmed and thought there was something wrong but their thoughts quickly changed as a voice over a load speaker sounded, 'Do not be alarmed this is part of our dramatic introduction to our movie. Please remain seated'. The lights continued to smurt smoke but then halted. Instead now the lights simultaneously exploded. The voice continued. 'Ok, then maybe…' fire and sparks appeared all over the areas the lights had been. 'Run get out of the movie theatre!' the voice continued. Everyone got up from their seats and ran. "Wait Demyx can't you put it out with your water?" asked Xion.

"No, I can't be bothered I am on holiday's" answered Demyx. They all evacuated the movie theatre.

_So… yeah that's the introduction to the movie's. Very dramatic wasn't it? Not really. Stay tuned for the next chapter, probably better. Yes much better. Coming soon._


	6. Chapter 6  movies part II

**Organization**** XIII- lol factor.**

**Chapter 6- The Trip To The Movies Part II**

**Disclaimer: **I hate this stupid thing stuff it. It is the same as my last chapter.

_Welcome all. Remember the rules of engagement._

_Xemnas: What you are getting engaged!_

The Organization gathered outside the cinemas. All were in a state of great annoyance. "What the hell went wrong in there. Demyx why didn't you put it out?" asked Xeldon. Demyx was not near the group but was in a fountain dancing with his figures of water saying, "DANCE WATER DANCE!" Demyx could not hear what Xeldon was saying because he was enjoying himself way too much, and I mean toooooo much. He was now bending over and waas about to expose his g… I shall not explain this as it would be entirely inappropriate. Xemnas came out from the cinemas again and was holding 12 more tickets. "They said we could see the movie again." He said handing out the tickets, "Where is Demyx?"

"Over there." answered Vexon pointing to where Demyx was. Xemnas called out to Demyx telling him to come to get his ticket. The Organization walked into the cinema (again) and sat down in their chairs (again) and the movie started (again).

_After the movie…_

"That was rather fun Roxas." said Xion happily, "We should do that again some time."

"Yeah we should." replied Roxas. The Organization had walked out the cinemas and were now all standing beside the cars. "Good movie wasn't it?" asked Xeldon.

"Yep, certainly was." replied Axel.

Marluxia gave his opinion, "I personally would have liked it better if that guy had not kissed the girl but had kissed that g-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" screamed Xemnas cutting Marluxia off.

"Ok." he replied. The Organization all got back into their cars and drove back to the hotel.

_That concludes the 6__th__ chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter which has a guest appearances from a very special person. (not really). Why don't you check out my other story while you are waiting – Kingdom Hearts A Different Path. Just go to my profile and click on it. By for now not forever._


	7. Chapter 7 Xemnas' Free Day

**Kingdom Hearts 1- A Different Path**

**Chapter 7- Sealing Mario World **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Squall, Sora, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser or Kingdom Hearts or Mario (game).

_In Luigi's mansion..._

Everyone was asleep and it was very quiet... and green... in Luigi's mansion. It was rather early, though, when a bell began to ring. "Shut the hell up!" yelled Mario from his bedroom.

"Yeah turn it off!" screamed Squall. The bell did not stop and it ended up making everyone get up and walk into the lounge room. "Where is it coming from?" asked Peach. Luigi walked into the room holding an alarm clock. "There." pointed out Sora. Luigi turned the alarm off saying, "Well... you did say you wanted to get up early yah, didn't you? It's only 6.00am." explained Luigi.

"6.00am!" yelled Sora, "You know," he continued after calming down, "You are a lot like Riku."

"Who's Riku, yah?" questioned Luigi.

"Oh, he's just one of my friends from back on the island I came from. I am hoping to find him and my other friend Kairi." said Sora.

"Yes pleasant. Now we should really stop talking and get going to stop Bowser." explained Mario. "Yes. That is a good idea lets go." said Squall.

_Outside Bowser Castle..._

Sora, Squall, Mario, Luigi and Peach all crouched behind a large rock that was outside Bowser castle. "Right" began Squall, "Peach and Mario you stay here, but don't get distracted because we need you on watch."

"Watch for what?" questioned Mario.

"Yeah, all the heartless and Bowser are in the castle not outside." explained Peach.

"Err..." Squall fell silent. He was only trying to get rid of them. "Then enjoy yourselves not having to watch for anything."

"Except each other." giggled Peach.

"As for you Luigi I don't really trust Peach and Mario so you will be watching them." said Squall.

"Sora and I will go in fight Bowser." continued Squall. "Now are you sure the keyhole is inside the castle in Bowser's personal chamber?"

"Yes, yah." answered Luigi. Squall and Sora walked of towards the door of Bowser's castle. Once inside they climbed the stairs and at the top the was a giant sign reading 'Bowser's Personal Chamber', how convenient for them.

_Outside the door to Bowser's Chamber..._

'Ok, on the count of three 1,2,3.'

Sora and Squall barged through the door. It was an elaborate room with a very tall roof. "It's amazing." said Sora.

"Why thankyou." answered a voice.

"Huh," Squall moved forward and looked to his left. "Who are you."

"Well I'm Bowser of course." chuckled Bowser. "I know everything. You seek the keyhole."

"Yes." answered Sora.

"You seek to seal the world of the heartless."

"Yes."

"You seek to destroy me in order to do both of those things."

"Well, yes."

"You see, I know every little bit of detail... NOW FIGHT ME! You could only... loose."

Sora and Squall began to encircle Bowser, they each drew their blade... _not on paper... _ and stood in battle stances. Out of nowhere a little bit of fire appeared, "May the force be with you" it said. "What the hell was that?" asked Squall.

"Oh, just someone from my raft ride." replied Sora.

Sora leapt up and swung his Keyblade around his head landing a striking blow to Bowsers side... however it simply...bounced right off. "I... am simply too strong for you." said Bowser.

"Aim for the neck Sora." explained Squall.

"Curse you, mortal discovering my weakness. Now you shall die." said Bowser. A large blast of lava erupted from Bowser's hand and slammed into and engulfed Squall. Squall was knocked across the room and hammered into the door. "Squall!" cried Sora. Sora was taken over, by a new Sora. The angry Sora. He leapt again but this time stepping onto a stool sitting on the floor, then pushing off the wall with his other foot and then flying through the air... to crash head first into Bowser's bed. But Sora was not done yet. He might have failed but, if at first you don't succeed try, try again. Sora jumped up from the bed, stepping on the stool with one foot, then pushing off the wall with the other and he flew through the air...

This time to land nowhere or on nothing... he was literally flying...

He brought his Keyblade above his head and slammed it hard into Bowser's neck... Bowser vanished in thin air... and replacing him was a small crystal. Sora put it in his pocket before running over to Squall. "Are you ok?" asked Sora.

"Yeah," replied Squall. "Just a short term thing that's all. Look." Squall pointed to the far wall. On it was the keyhole and it was glowing aqua. Sora walked over to it...

he put his Keyblade into it...

he turned his Keyblade...

there was a loud click...

before the keyhole disappeared...

the world was sealed.

_So what do you think of my Mario world chapter. Stay tuned for my next chapter and check out my other story. Organization XIII – lol factor. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 8 Xigbar and Luxord's Free Day

**Kingdom Hearts 1- A Different Path**

**Chapter 6 – The Arrival At Mario World**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sora, Kairi, Squall, Riku or the gummi.

_Back at Luigi's mansion..._

Sora and Squall walked up the ladder on the gummi waving goodbye to Mari, Luigi and Peach. "Thankyou." said Mario.

"Yes, yah. Goodbye, and remember what I told you about that crystal." said Luigi.

"Bye." said Peach. Squall and Sora climbed into the gummi. They started the engine and took off. When they reached space Sora said, "You think what Luigi said about this crystal is true, the 1 wish and all."

"Probably." answered Squall. "Why don't you make a wish. Wish for all the worlds to be sealed."

"No Squall. We can do that... but we may not be able to find my friends. So, I wish...

For Kairi and Riku to be wish us... here in the gummi. Sure enough Kairi aand Riku appeared beside Sora in the gummi. "Kairi!" shouted Sora. "Riku,"

"Sora?" said Kairi as she sat up.

" Huh? Sora how did you get here?" questioned Riku also sitting up.

"Take a look around." said Sora. Riku and Kairi looked around and realised they were no longer in some random world in space. "You found us." said Kairi.

"Well lets just say a special wish made it happen." said Sora. They al hugged.

"What is this?" asked Sora realising there was something around Kairi's neck.

"I don't know. Have a look." she said handing it to Sora.

"It's a chalice I think." replied. Sora dusted it off and it began to wobble. "Huh?" Sora was confused. Out of the chalice came a small cricket looking figure. It was actually a little person. "Hi there," it said, "I am the Mini-man. I grant you one wish and one wish only." Sora was absolutely amazed. "Well I have only one answer to that." said Sora. "I wish, for all the world's to be sealed from the heartless."

"Very well, your wish is my command." said Mini-man. "All the worlds have now been sealed... the chalice and mini-man vanished. "That answers our question to what it is." explained Sora.

"Squall." called Sora.

"Yeah, I heard. No more travelling to seal worlds. Maybe now we can go explore." answered Squall. "Great idea." said Sora.

They drove off into space...

not needing to worry about sealing the worlds...

Sora's job...

had been done...

"By the way Sora." said Kairi. "Who's Squall."

"Oh, he's just my friend I met. He was helping me go seal the worlds from the heartless. Remember Yoda from the raft ride?" replied Sora.

"Yeah, I do. Well no need for that now so we can just go and explore." said Kairi.

"I like that idea." said Riku.

"I think we all do." finished Sora.

_So what do you think of my last chapter. The story ends here... but my writing doesn't. Check out my other story. Organization XIII – lol factor. PLEASE REVIEW! I probably won't continue without reviews. Have your say at what Marluxia will do on his free day. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter 9 Larxene's Free Day

**Organization XIII – lol factor**

**Chapter 9 – Larxene's free day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Larxene, Kingdom Hearts, or the hairdryer.**

_Hi all, how are you liking my story? It is now time for the 9__th__ chapter and my story is getting to the climax… sort of. Enjoy and remember the rules of engagement at all times._

_In Larxnene's car…_

The music was blaring loud in the car. The song DJ's Got us Falling in Love Again was playing. The song finished and then Justin Beaver… I mean Justin Bieber. (No offence just a joke… no really I am serious. He is awesome. Please review and tell me your opinion on him). "Ohh! What the hell! Noooooo… not this." Screamed Larxene turning off the radio. She was almost at the shops. (Remember that Xemnas broke her hairdryer.) She pulled up out the front of the shopping centre and got out of the car. Before she could walk any further from the car she stopped realising what she had stepped in. (Have your say of what it was when you review.)

_2hours later…_

Finally finishing cleaning her shoe Larxene walked over to the lift. Once the lift opened she walked in pressing the button for the top level. "Hopefully the hairdryer shop is on the top level." she mumbled to herself. When she reached the top level the light above he lift door turned on and a voice sounded, 'Top Level, Hairdryers, Clothes and Hotdogs.' Another light then flashed with the words, 'Doors Opening'... but nothing happened. Suddenly all the lights went out as if the whole lift had shut down. Larxene began to freak out at what was happening and then noticed a Heartless Shadow come up out of the ground. "Holy S... wait I'm already a nobody what the heck is it going to do?" she said to herself. But something did happen and the Shadow leapt at her going for her chest but using her, so called quick, thinking she drew her blades destroying the Shadow. "Uh huh." she mumbled, "This is how I can get out." After cutting herself free from the lift Larxene had gone and bought a hotdog, scoffed it and was in the hairdryer store. She looked around in amazement at the array of thousands of hairdryers on the walls. Larxene was deciding whether to but a Nokia or a Song Ericson... _wait they are phone brands... who cares? _In the end she decided on the Nokia brand and bought a pink and gold one. After paying the cashier she walked out of the hairdryer store and glanced over at the hotdog stand. "Hmmmmm..." she thought noticing two men standing there scoffing hotdogs in a competition. Walking over to the men she asked, "How about you try to beat me?" Both the men laughed. "What you?" one said.

"Da Na...Well who else." she replied with extremely poor sarcasm.

"Ok, but don't go and cry when we win." the other said. They all walked over to the counter of the hotdog store and each bought three hotdogs. The rules were simple: eat the hotdogs as fast as you can and the person to finish them first wins. They all stood around a tabloe and the person at the counter counted them in, 3 2 1 GO! The tri-o dug into the hotdogs. Larxene was neck a neck with one guy while the other had already gave up claiming he was full. Getting to their last hotdog Laxene sped ahead finishing the hotdog well before the other guy. "I guess I win." explained Larxene. The men did not answer as they had calapsed on the floor and were practically dying on their mouths full of hotdogs. "Toodools." said Larxene leaving the two sprawling men. She walked back to the car park where her car was, this time taking the stairs. Once she had got to her car she got in through the passenger remembering what she had stepped in on the other side of the car. Finally getting in her seat after the struggle acoss the oversized steering wheel she started the engine and took off.

_Hope you enjoyed it. It was not much but it was at least something. She isn't exactly the easiest person to write about. Be prepared for the next chapter... something interesting. Please Review. _


	10. Chapter 10 Marluxia's Free Day

**Organization XIII – lol factor**

**Chapter 10 – Marluxia's free day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marluxia, Kingdom Hearts or… well that's it. Wait or Wolverine.**

**MARLUXIA: Prepared to be amazed… and remember the rules of engagement at all times.**

**RANDOM PERSON IN THE CROWD: Shutup you noob!**

**MARLUXIA: What's a noob?**

**RANDOM OTHER PERSON IN THE CROWD: YOU!**

**MARLUXIA: But seriously… tell me.**

**ME: Well… you… you don't want to hear the truth.**

**RANDOM SECURITY OFFICER: The truth is you.**

**ME (WITHOUT MARLUXIA HEARING): Jee, he's right.**

_Pay no attention to that. I truly don't know how that conversation arose. Remember the rules of engagement at all times._

Marluxia walked down the path outside the hotel. He was heading for the flower garden.

MARLUXIA: Ladidadida…

He was obviously having great fun. He was excited because he knew that today was a free day without any games or movies… or anything. He could go spend some quality time with… himself.

MARLUXIA: Ladidadida…

Marluxia finally, _and I mean finally_, reached the flower garden that was two metres from the hotel. Walking inside he took a deep breath of the scent of numerous flowers.

MARLUXIA: Ahhhh… what a beautiful day.

Marluxia began to skip around smelling all the flowers and picking the ones he liked the most. Sitting down on a bench he picked a flower with many petals and began to pick them off one by one.

MARLUXIA: He likes me, he likes me not, he likes me…

He was interrupted by a large man wearing a tuxedo that was clearly way too small for him. It was Wolverine.

WOLVERINE: Why are picking the flowers?

MARLUXIA: Because I can.

WOLVERINE: No you can't. It is against the rules.

Wolverine began to slowly reveal his talons.

MARLUXIA: What rules?

WOLVERINE: Err… The Rules. Now start obeying them or I will have to pound you with these.

MARLUXIA: Hey, you have the same thingys as Larxene.

WOLVERINE: Huh?

MARLUXIA: The blond one.

Wolverine was confused and had had enough.

WOLVERINE: GET LOST!

MARLUXIA: Ok, ok, ok, ok!

Marluxia ran off screaming.

MARLUXIA: Scary man!

Wolverine sat on the seat. He only wanted to sit down.

MARLUXIA: Some day.

_To be continued…_

_In Demyx's free day._

_Definitely not much but it gets much better in the next chapter with Demyx. Please Review an you should have a look at my other story. Just check my profile page._


	11. Chapter 11 Demyx's Free Day

**Organization XIII – lol factor**

**Chapter 10 – Demyx's free day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demyx, Kingdom Hearts or the guitar recording centre. Oh and the special guest…**

_I decided not to include Marluxia… he is just not special enough. So enjoy Demyx's free day… without Marluxia… and his flower picking. Please remember the rules of engagement._

Demyx walked out of the hotel feeling rather cheerful. He had just found out that there was a guitar recording studio just down the end of the road. Since hearing about it he had not stopped thinking about going there… today, on his free day. The sun was bright and the flowers were blooming (isn't this so cheerful?). Suddenly it began to rain, a sun shower, rather heavily. The sky went dark, no longer a sun shower, and lightning began to stike. "Crap." said Demyx simply. Demyx began to run, very difficult when he's holding a guitar (sorta). Finally arriving at the studio he walked in. Upon his entrance he could instantly hear the song 'One winged Angel' playing. Walking over to the glass recording box he noticed a very family character. Demyx began to think… After spending a good, hard, long 10 seconds thinking he finally remembered where he had met the person before… at… Mc Donald's 2 years ago. (A bit odd…) While waiting for the person to stop playing Demyx sat down on the bench in the reception area. Not long after he sat down he fell asleep.

_½ hour later… _

"Can I help you?" asked a voice. Demyx woke up.

"Um yeah. I was hoping to do some recording here." said Demyx.

"Well that's a bit obvious." replied the man.

"Well excuse me but-"

"You're excused." buttered in the man. Demyx screamed out in annoyance. "Ok, I'm only kidding. I'm Cid. I run this place." explained the man.

"Nice to meet you Cid. So where can I record."

"Well, when this guys done in 10 minutes you can start if you like." said Cid.

"Sure." replied Demyx. The man who had been recording walked past Cid and Demyx and said,

"I'll go early today. I have somewhere to go."

"No probs." said Cid in response. "You can start now…"

"Demyx." said Demyx. "Oh and dude." he called after the person who was just leaving. "I know you from somewhere. I just have a feeling. From Mc Donald's. Your name is Sephiroth." The man gave Demyx a strange look and left. I swear I-"

"You coming." said Cid. "Go set up and tell me when you are ready." Demyx walked into the recording room and took out his guitar. "All ready." he said. Cid hit the record button and Demyx began to play. His music was loud yet calm. He played for a while before being distracted by a water feature hanging on the wall. Demyx stopped. He then started again and began to sing, "Dance water dance!" he repeated it over and over until he had had his satisfaction.

1 hour later…

Demyx left the recording studio feeling really pleased with himself and his recording. He held the disc which contained his songs in one hand and his guitar in the other. Walking back to the hotel Demyx got lots of funny looks from people in the cars going past. 'What the heck is a guy doing walking along the footpath holding a guitar… sorry not walking skipping.' It didn't bother Demyx (Well it did a little) but he didn't care. He had a great day (More so 2 hours). He was simply going to head back to the hotel and sleep.

_What do you all think. Did you like the appearance of Sephiroth. I hope you did. Please Review I need to know your opinion on the story. Next chapter coming soon…_


End file.
